Le retour
by acidofilo
Summary: Jane revient à Boston après avoir passé de longs mois en Afghanistan. Quelque chose a changé en elle. Difficiles ou simples seront les évènements, seul l'avenir lui dira.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir le monde …**

**Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté d'histoires. J'ai lu beaucoup de fanfics et découvert de nouveaux auteurs. J'avais mis de côté l'écriture: je n'avais pas le temps et l'envie décrire…. Et puis l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit.**

**Me voici donc de retour avec cette nouvelle fanfic. Certains aimeront, d'autres pas….. Quelque soit votre sentiment vis-à-vis de celle-ci, n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Acidofilo **

Attachée à son siège, les yeux fermés, Jane se sentit d'un seul coup enfin libérée de ce poids à l'estomac lorsque les roues de l'avion touchèrent le sol de l'aéroport de Boston.

Elle les ouvrit et vit la zone de débarquement. Encore quelques minutes et elle pourra voir son amie.

Maura était la seule à savoir qu'elle rentrait au pays. Jane n'avait pas voulu que sa famille soit présente. Elle voulait un retour dans le calme. Ce n'est pas qu'elle la fuyait mais cet excès de tendresse tout à coup , elle en était sûre, aurait été de trop pour elle.

Après des mois passés dans la poussière d'Afghanistan, loin de tous, elle n'était pas prête à leur faire face. Elle les aimait mais avait décidé de les voir plus tard.

Seule sa meilleure amie, était présente à l'aéroport.

Maura, elle y avait pensé souvent en Afghanistan. A la base quand il fallait attendre entre deux missions, la nuit lorsqu'elle était sur le terrain et que tout son commando dormait.

Penser à Maura avait été réconfortant et rassurant. Se rappeler ses paroles lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer dans la folie de la guerre.

Au début de son tour, Jane pensait souvent aux phrases composées de tant de mots scientifiques et cela la faisait sourire. Ces souvenirs joyeux lui faisaient aussi oublier la dure réalité de la guerre.

Puis au fil des semaines et des mois passés dans la poussière de ce territoire hostile, ce n'était plus seulement les phrases qui lui manquaient mais le son de la voix de Maura, sa présence.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait en webcam, elle en profitait pour enregistrer son sourire, l'éclat de ses yeux ainsi que le son de sa voix dans sa mémoire.

Ces détails l'avaient conduite à la conclusion que son amie était d'une grande importance dans sa vie mais aussi qu'elle avait des sentiments plus forts que ceux de l'amitié pour la jeune docteur.

C'est avec cette nouvelle réalité qu'elle allait la retrouver. Jane ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en la voyant mais peu importe. Ce qui était sûr dans l'esprit de la jeune militaire, c'est que c'était elle et seulement Maura qu'elle voulait voir à l'aéroport pour son retour au pays.

Jane marcha dans les longs couloirs, récupéra ses bagages et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Maura l'attendait comme convenu heureuse mais aussi un peu nerveuse. Elégante comme à son habitude, elle s'était surprise à vouloir paraitre plus que belle pour Jane.

Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour le médecin. Sa vie professionnelle n'était pas en cause. Son travail était passionnant mais le fait que Jane soit appelée par l'armée et partie, avait laissé un grand vide.

Elle n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là de l'importance de Jane dans sa vie. Leurs sorties, leurs conversations, leur complicité lui avaient manqué.

Après ses journées de travail, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle s'était alors longuement interrogée sur ce sentiment de solitude lié au départ de Jane et ses réels sentiments pour elle. En toute honnêteté et après de longues soirées à y penser, elle avait enfin reconnu et accepté qu'elle était amoureuse de la jeune militaire.

Jane apparue dans son uniforme à l'autre bout du hall. Maura sentit alors un frisson lui parcourir le corps en voyant son amie. La militaire lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers elle.

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Cela faisait des mois qu'elles attendaient ça. L'émotion les envahit toutes les deux et les larmes emplirent leurs yeux. Ces retrouvailles étaient fortes et aucune des deux ne voulait interrompre cette étreinte.

« Comment vas-tu Jane? » demanda Maura.

« Bien, maintenant que je suis rentrée et te voir me fait sentir encore mieux » répondit la jeune militaire en la regardant dans les yeux.

Les joues du docteur rosirent légèrement.

« Tu n'as pas dit à ma mère que je rentrais, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non, je n'ai rien dit à personne. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ta famille à tes côtés. »

Jane écarta gentiment Maura pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et laissa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme.

« Maura, tu connais la famille Rizzoli, très expressive, très envahissante. Je t'assure que là, tout ce que je souhaite c'est un peu de calme pour pouvoir déconnecter de cette guerre et des images atroces qui me trottent dans la tête. J'aime ma famille mais là elle serait de trop, je le sais. J'ai besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'ai besoin…. Seulement de toi » lâcha Jane en fixant Maura.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de rompre ce contact visuel.

« Je comprends Jane et je suis ravie que tu m'ais demandé de venir te chercher . Ca me touche. » répondit Maura qui enlaça la jeune miltaire. « Allez, viens je t'emmène chez moi. Nous allons fêter ton retour avec une bouteille de vin et de délicieux plats. »

« Maura ! Non, tu sais que je n'aime pas le vin ! »

« Il y aura de la bière, Jane, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas oublié tes préférences » dit le médecin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour prendre le taxi qui les attendaient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à vous lecteurs. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à cet accueil pour cette histoire. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura. J'écris au feeling. Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Maura ouvrit la porte de sa maison, alluma puis entra. Elle posa ses clefs et son sac à main sur la petite table qui se trouvait à sa droite. Jane entra à son tour, son sac kaki sur l'épaule, elle s'immobilisa sur le paillasson. Le fait de revoir cet endroit chaleureux et où tant de bons moments passés se sont déroulés, la saisit instantanément. Des flashbacks l'assaillirent d'un seul coup, la clouant sur place.

«Jane!?» dit Maura en se retournant vers son amie. «Jane? Tu te sens bien?» demanda la jeune femme blonde voyant la militaire figée sur place.

«Hein? Heu oui.» répondit Jane troublée. « Ca fait drôle de revenir ici. Je veux dire que je suis heureuse d'être à nouveau dans ta maison, loin de ce désert sec et chaud. Excuse moi si je me montre un peu tendue ou si je suis perdue dans mes pensées mais il va falloir un peu de temps pour que je reprenne mes marques.» dit elle en souriant légèrement et en se grattant la tête avec nonchalance .

«Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.» répondit Maura. «Le fossé est immense entre le monde où tu viens de passer plusieurs mois et la vie ici. Il est tout à fait normal que tu sois perdue. Tes repères vont revenir et tu reprendras doucement un rythme civil. Si tu veux rester à la maison pour ne pas te sentir seule pendant les jours qui viennent, je serais ravie. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux.»

«Merci, Maura. Je n'osais pas te le demander mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seule dans mon appartement. Je préfère avoir de la compagnie. La solitude et le silence m'angoissent terriblement» avoua Jane qui déposa son sac et retira son manteau militaire.

«Je t'en prie, c'est le moindre que je puisse faire. Installe toi dans le salon, je prépare les boissons et les antipastis pour fêter ton retour.» répondit la jeune femme blonde qui se dirigea, alors, vers la cuisine tandis que Jane alla s'asseoir sur le divan.

La maison était impeccablement tenue, la décoration soignée. Chaque objet était placé avec beaucoup d'attention. Rien n'était mis au hasard, que se soient les tableaux ou les sculptures. Cette précision reflétait la rigueur du docteur. Jane sourit à la vue de ce salon. Rien n'avait changé pendant son absence.

Elle se mit à l'aise et vit arriver Maura avec un plateau chargé d'amuse-gueules.

«Laisse moi t'aider» lança Jane en se levant et en prenant le plateau.

«Merci, je reviens avec ta bière et mon verre de vin.» dit Maura en filant de nouveau vers la cuisine.

Elle réapparut avec un verre et une bouteille dans les mains et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de Jane.

«A la tienne Jane. A ton retour parmi nous.» déclara Maura souriante.

«Merci.»

«Alors quels sont tes projets?» demanda la jeune femme blonde en buvant une gorgée de son vin.

«Je quitte l'armée.» lâcha la militaire.

«Quoi!?» dit Maura surprise par la réponse de son amie. «Mais, tu n'as jamais évoqué le fait que tu voulais quitter l'armée. Tu n'as jamais mentionné ton intention de partir. C'est...»

«C'est surprenant je sais. Je n'en ai jamais parlé. Mais en même temps, ma décision est récente. Je me suis décidée il y a quelques semaines. Tu sais les derniers mois en Afghanistan ont été très durs. J'ai perdu des hommes sur le terrain, des amis, des frères. J'ai vu des gens souffrir des atrocités de la guerre. Je suis un militaire, on m'a formé pour ces choses mais je ne me sens plus capable d'y faire face. C'est trop dur, Maura.» dit la jeune femme brune en fixant la bière qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

«Jane, ta réaction est normale. Personne ne peut rester insensible aux horreurs de la guerre.» répondit Maura en posant ses mains sur celles de Jane. «Il faut juste que tu prennes du temps pour que s'effacent peu à peu ces images atroces et il te sera possible de repartir pour d'autres missions»

«Non, je ne crois pas Maura. Je ne peux plus encaisser. Je suis arrivée à un stade où il m'est impossible de retourner sur le terrain. Je suis épuisée mentalement. L'armée, c'est fini pour moi. Je ne veux plus participer à aucune guerre. Ma décision est définitive.» déclara Jane en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

Le regard de la jeune femme brune resta fixe. Il montrait toute sa détermination. Maura qui connaissait bien son amie , savait que sa décision était irrévocable. Elle ne reviendrait pas dessus.

«Je te connais et je connais ce regard. Je sais donc très bien que tu as réfléchi sérieusement avant de prendre cette décision. Si c'est ton choix, sache que je te soutiendrais.» dit Maura en souriant à la jeune militaire.

Ce sourire Jane l'aimait plus que tout. Chaleureux, apaisant et tendre. Il lui procurait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine un réconfort immense et un sentiment de bonheur. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer exactement mais il était là, en elle et seule Maura avait le pouvoir de le déclencher.

«Alors dit moi, ce que tu comptes faire une fois que tu auras quitté l'armée.» demanda le docteur.

«Je rejoins la police de Boston. Le colonel Sherridan qui commande mon bataillon m'a recommandé auprès du lieutenant Cavanaugh. J'ai rendez vous dans deux semaines pour me présenter en tant que détective. Mon grade de capitaine dans l'armée me permet de postuler pour ce poste.» répondit Jane.

«Tu veux dire que nous allons travailler ensemble?!» s'exclama Maura

«Il y a de fortes chances» dit la jeune militaire avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. «Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients?

«Non, non , pas du tout. Je suis surprise par cette nouvelle, c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'annonces ton départ de l'armée et ta candidature au poste de détective » avoua le docteur.

«J'aurais peut être dû t'en parler avant. Mais j'ai été incertaine longtemps et je voulais te l'annoncer en personne et pas par écrans interposés. Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne te le dire que maintenant.?» s'inquiéta Jane

«Non. Rassure toi.» répondit tranquillement la jeune femme blonde. «Je propose que l'on trinque à ta nouvelle vie à Boston et ta future carrière policière.» dit elle en levant son verre et en le cognant contre la bouteille de Jane.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur discussion. La soirée se passa agréablement bien. Heureuses de se retrouver et appréciant la présence de l'autre, elles parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. La fatigue du voyage commençait à peser pour Jane qui décida alors d'aller se coucher.

«Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Maura.»

«Merci. On se voit demain matin pour le petit-déjeuner. Bonne nuit à toi aussi»

Jane s'allongea toujours vêtue de son uniforme sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Elle savait que malgré la fatigue, elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Elle laissa donc la lumière allumée. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva immédiatement dans ce désert chaud et sec. Elle voyait les visages de ses frères d'arme qui étaient morts au combat. Des hommes courageux, plein de vie et qui n'étaient pas revenus de leur mission. Ils avaient partagé des fous rire, fait les quatre cents coups ensemble pendant leurs permissions, s'étaient soutenus dans les moments difficiles.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle ne verra plus jamais leurs sourires. Elle n'entendra plus jamais leurs voix. Le chagrin la submergea et des sanglots secouèrent sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Sa peine était immense. Cette blessure à l'intérieur d'elle même lui faisait mal.

Maura avait rangé son salon et était prête pour aller se coucher mais en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Jane, elle entendit comme des pleurs. Elle s'approcha pour mieux écouter et être sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle perçu alors les sanglots de son amie et resta figée. Le chagrin de Jane la toucha au plus profond d'elle même et son cœur reçu comme une décharge électrique. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et la vit sur le lit en larmes. Sans réfléchir, elle alla s'asseoir près d'elle et toucha sa main délicatement.

Jane qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

«Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas de faire peur. Tu pleurais. Je suis entrée. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû» dit elle doucement.

Jane essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main puis se leva en passant par l'autre côte du lit. Elle remit en place son uniforme et regarda Maura qui s'était également relevée.

«Tu m'as surprise. J'étais partie..» Jane s'interrompit, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas quoi dire elle continua en disant «...ailleurs et je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer dans la chambre.»

«Tu vas bien? Tu est sûre?» demanda Maura en s'approchant d'elle et en lui touchant le bras. Jane ne répondit pas. Le contact de la main de son amie sur elle, la tétanisa. Elle reçu un coup violent au cœur et ne pouvait plus dire un mot ou bouger le moindre muscle. Elle la fixa dans les yeux. «Je vais bien. Ce sont justes des mauvais souvenirs qui me reviennent à l'esprit quand j'essaye de dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas.» dit elle en reculant d'un pas.

A cet instant, elle aurait aimer prendre Maura dans ses bras, l'enlacer doucement puis l'embrasser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, certaine qu'elle la choquerait et serait repoussée. Maura n'avait que de l'amitié pour elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle confonde sa gentillesse, ses gestes tendres et amicaux avec de l'amour.

«Tu es sûre, car tu as l'air secoué.»

«Oui, rassure toi.»

Maura n'insista pas auprès de son amie sachant que cela ne servira à rien. Elle quitta la chambre inquiète car elle connaissait Jane. Elle l'avait vu pleurer, bouleverser et c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Elle se promis de lui en parler le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous. **

**Merci pour votre patience et votre intérêt pour mon modeste récit. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour envoyer ce chapitre mais j'ai profité de ma semaine de vacances, ce qui veut dire sans ordi. **

**Pour répondre à une review, je ne me suis pas inspirée de Bones pour le personnage de Jane. **

**Vos commentaires me font très plaisir. Merci à vous lecteurs. **

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

Maura s'était levée de bonne heure pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de Jane puisqu'elle devait partir après au poste de police. Du vrai café, des céréales et un jus d'orange tout frais pressé pour son amie.

Elle avait encore en tête l'image d'elle en train de pleurer recroquevillée sur elle-même. Jane avait été marquée par cette guerre. Il lui faudrait du temps pour revenir à une vie civile. Le fait de quitter l'armée et de retrouver des repères dans la société n'allait pas être simple. Maura se promit de l'aider au mieux pour que cette transition entre ces deux modes de vie se passe avec le moins de problèmes possible.

C'était l'heure de partir et Jane n'était toujours pas descendue. Elle décida de ne pas aller la voir pour ne pas qu'elle se sente surveillée ou mal à l'aise par rapport à hier soir. Elle prit donc ses affaires et se décida à partir.

Jane n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle avait entendu son amie préparer le petit-déjeuner et ses allées-et-venues dans la maison mais elle n'avait pas envie de la voir dès ce matin et surtout pas envie de parler de la nuit dernière, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si elle croisait Maura.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Maura monter dans sa voiture et s'éloigner dans la rue. Elle s'habilla et alla directement dans la cuisine. Elle sourit à la vue du plateau petit-dèj que son amie lui avait préparé. Elle s'installa et vit un petit mot posé devant le verre de jus de fruit.

'' Bonjour Jane, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce modeste petit-déjeuner. Je n'ai pas voulu faire dans l'opulence sachant que tu n'en prends pas d'habitude. Enfin , je voulais dire avant que tu partes.

Je te propose ce midi de me rejoindre pour une pause restaurant. Ne te tracasses pas pour le choix du lieu, je connais un italien, très bien avec une excellente réputation qui nous conviendra, j'en suis sûre. Téléphone moi pour me dire si cela te convient. Passe une bonne matinée. Maura.''

Jane relut le message de son amie et sourit. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Etre en présence de Maura, lui faisait du bien mais aussi la mettait un peu mal à l'aise car ses sentiments amoureux provoquaient une sorte de conflit à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle voulait être à ses côtés, la serrer dans ses bras, pouvoir l'embrasser mais rien de cela n'était possible. Maura était sa meilleure amie et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de choses. C'était difficile mais c'était la réalité.

Après être sortie de ses pensées, Jane prit son portable pour joindre Maura et lui donner sa réponse.

« Bonjour, Jane!» répondit Maura après seulement deux sonneries.

« Bonjour, Maura. Je ne te dérange pas dans ton travail?»

« Non pas du tout. Je rédige un rapport d'autopsie. Tu me permets de faire une pause je n'ai pas arrêté depuis mon arrivée au bureau. Les affaires s'accumulent et je ne veux pas que les rapports prennent du retard. Les inspecteurs en ont besoin pour avancer dans leurs enquêtes. Mais parlons en peu de toi, comment te sens tu ce matin? Tu as réussis à dormir?»

« Oui, un peu. Tu sais mes nuits sont courtes. J'ai l'habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appelais pour le déjeuner. Je serais ravie de te rejoindre ce midi. Donnes moi l'adresse et l'heure, j'y serais.»

Le cœur de Maura s'emballa à cette simple réponse. Ce n'était qu'un oui à une question mais sa joie était grande. Un magnifique sourire était alors apparu sur son visage.

« Je t'enverrais l'adresse par texto. Je pense pouvoir me libérer vers midi et j'espère ne pas avoir d'urgence à traiter d'ici là.» dit Maura.

«Très bien, je te dis à toute à l'heure.»

«A toute à l'heure Jane.»

Jane se sentait d'humeur légère après ce coup de fil. Entendre la voix de Maura lui avait ôté toutes les hésitations qui la hantaient. Elle décida d'aller faire un jogging comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis qu'elle était dans l'armée. Elle avait tout juste le temps avant d'aller rejoindre Maura.

La médecin légiste finit son rapport d'autopsie juste avant midi. Elle était satisfaite de son timing. Elle prit le temps de retoucher son maquillage et de réajuster sa coiffure avant de prendre son sac à main et son manteau.

Jane était installée à une table dans l'angle du restaurant. Elle était arrivée peu avant l'heure prévue. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse pourtant rien ne devait la mettre dans cet état. Elle était heureuse de déjeuner avec Maura. Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Elle était subjuguée par sa beauté, sa démarche et ses cheveux qui flottaient. Elle portait une robe qui lui allait à ravir. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Jane, un sourire illumina son visage. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la jeune femme blonde et son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que Maura approchait.

«Bonjour.» dit la jeune médecin.

«Bonjour.» répondit Jane en se levant et en tirant la chaise qui était en face d'elle en arrière pour que Maura puisse s'asseoir.

«Merci. C'est gentil.»

«Je t'en prie.»

« Le restaurant te convient?»

«Oui, très bien. Tu sais que les italiens sont les meilleurs pour moi. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Il y a longtemps que j'ai mangé dans un vrai italien. A la base, il y en avait un mais les soi disant chefs faisaient des pizzas avec de la pâte plastique et des ingrédients sans goût et je ne te parle même pas des pâtes. Un sacrilège. J'ai cru plusieurs fois que j'allais étrangler le cuisto pour ses plats. Il n'avait d'italien que l'accent et la toque.»

«Il a eu de la chance de s'en sortir indemne.» ajouta Maura qui trouvait l'anecdote amusante.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes et l'arrivée du serveur fut la bienvenue.

«Mesdames, prendrez vous un verre de vin avant de commander?» demanda t-il.

«Oui.» répondit Maura. « Un verre de chianti pour moi et pour toi, Jane?»

« Une peroni bien fraîche, s'il vous plait.»

Le serveur repartit avec la commande.

Maura fixa son amie qu'elle trouvait resplendissante. Sa peau était hâlée d'avoir passée plusieurs mois en Afghanista et cela renforçait ses yeux noirs, son regard percutant. Elle avait les cheveux attachés. C'était la coiffure que Maura préférait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le docteur rougit légèrement.

«Je suis ravie d'être là avec toi Jane. Tu m'as manqué pendant ces longs mois. Même si nous étions en relation grâce au net, ce n'était pas la même chose. Les soirées étaient nettement moins amusantes et beaucoup plus longues sans toi. Et puis , je n'avais pas ma meilleure amie près de moi pour me réconforter et me remonter le moral après de difficiles journées de travail.»

«Tu m'as manqué aussi. Plus que tu ne peux l' maginer.» répondit Jane qui prit la main de son amie dans la sienne sans hésiter.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent doucement. Le regard de Jane se figea sur leurs mains. Elle n'osait regarder Maura. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle retire sa main aussitôt mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passa. Elle leva les yeux et vit ceux de Maura briller. Des larmes se formaient.


End file.
